Life without Voldmort
by IsXOurXLOVEX4XReal
Summary: Now that Voldmort had finally gone, what's life going ot be like for the Potter's The blacks, and the Lupins
1. The Potter family

1Summary: Now that Voldmort had finally gone, what's life going ot be like for the Potter's The blacks, and the Lupins

* * *

Chapter One:

The Potter Family

CRASH!

"Come out, come out ,Wherever you are!"

"Come here Raine, you little rascal"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Daddddddddyyyyyyyy.."

"Muhahahahahahahahahahaha"

"...no tickling...unfair!"

"Mommmmmmmmmmmmy...daddy's cheating."

"James your acting like a little kid"

"Well that's because I am"

James gets up slowly and starts creeping over to the chair when Lily has comfortably made herself, and makes a grab for her. But Lily was too smart and had already gotten her wand out.

"Wingardum Leviosa"

James instantly flew up to the ceiling. Then Lily put a binding spell on him and put him in a chair, but just incase tied a rope around him. James suddenly became very scared, Lily had a evil glimmer in her emerald eyes. 14 year old Harry Potter, who had just come home from Hogwarts walked in to he room.

"Haarrry help me...your mom is scaring me"

"Why should I"

"Because I'm your father"

"No I don't think so"

"But I'm your own flesh and blood"

"How is that even a good reason?"

"Traitor"

"Lily...I can't believe you turn our son against me."

"Well I was always the favorite."

James pouted, he looked at his wife, his son then at his daughter.

"Honey, sweetie pie, will you help daddy?"

"No daddy I don't think so. This is funny and Mommy's helping me get revenge."

8 year old Raine sat down next to her brother on the couch to see what their mother had in mind for their father. Lily came out of the next room carrying a big case. James suddenly got wide eyed, knowing what was in the case.

"No anything but that."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"Please have mercy"

"Lily, I love you, why do you want to hurt your darling husband"

"Because now I get to have a little fun"

Lily opened the case and picked up the most ugly the dress, with frills and bows and it was hot pink, then she took out some sparkly heels, and went to get her makeup kit.

"Now kids hurry up and free me"

"No I don't think we will"

"Traitors"

"Harry, honey would you like to do the honors?"

"I would love to mum"

Harry took out his wand and said a spell putting the dress on James, Lily then strapped his feet in to the heels, Raine who was holding the makeup kit says" Mum, Can I help put the makeup on now?"

Lily says, "Of course you can"

They make his lips ruby red, and put so much blush, that his cheeks are bright pink. They put blue eye shadow on him and for the piece of resistance Lily said a spell putting James' messy black locks in to many little black pigtails. And so he couldn't get it for, she put a spell saying only she could remove it. Lily remove the binding spell, and as soon as James stood up, he instantly toppled over, not use to wearing high heels. Harry came out of his room carrying camera. He took a lot of picture, then sent a few off to Sirius and Remus.

As soon as Sirius and Remus got their picture they came by floo to the Potter household, and started laughing when they saw prongs.

While everyone was laughing at James, James was thinking up a plan to seduce Lily.

* * *

Tell me what you think

Review


	2. The black family

1

* * *

I love Sirius Black James Potter and Remus Lupin. 

Summary: Now that Voldmort had finally gone, what's life going to be like for the Potters', The Blacks', and the Lupins'.

* * *

Sirius return home to his lovely wife and gorgeous daughter and handsome son. . . . of course be with a face like his . . . . of course he give sperm and have beautiful children. 

His wife was Abigail Lamera formally know as Mrs. Sirius Black.

She not only kept her daughter and son in line but as well as her husband. Many people knew that Sirius can get pretty wild, but there was also only one person who managed to tame this beast. And her name was Abby Black.

Sirius liked to say that with his wit, charm and brilliance that got Abby to marry him. But though in truth, and Abby would never admit it, but she fell in love with his empty headedness. With his perverse jokes and dry humor she loved it all. But she had to admit Sirius could still make her feel hot and sexy and. . . . . . boy!. . . . Was he a romantic...one time for their anniversary she came home to a path of rose petals leading to the bathroom...where she found Sirius waiting with a diamond necklace and a bottle of Champlain...It was so romantic.

But that what she loved about him...he was so unpredictable but in her opinion the sexiest man alive and that night they had a celebration with the merging of their bodies and as always soft yet passionate caressing of their souls.

Their daughter Jasmine and son Michael were 14 the same year as Harry.

Jasmine and Harry were very close and Harry felt like Mike was just like his brother. Even if he'd never admitted it. . . . Harry had the tiniest attraction to Jasmine . . . . . ok he wanted to rip the head off any guy looking at Jasmine. ( I know mean any offence to all the Harry and Ginny lovers that goes the same to Harry and Hermione lovers too.)

Jasmine and Mike were fraternal twins, Mike being one of Harry's best friends are well as Ron, and. . . . Hermione and Jasmine being best friends, Since both the groups were very close they always hung out together, but let's not forget about Jason Lupin and Leona Lupin

Jason was 2 years older than Harry, Michael, Jasmine and his sister, Leona.

Jason was very protective of Leona and Jasmine even Hermione and he showed it too. Any guy who was willing to date them had to go through him and especially Mike and Harry.

When He wasn't around he always made sure Michael and or Harry were looking out for them.

With Evil stares from all 3 boys any guy should be afraid . . . be very afraid.

But now that it was summer Jason was learning to lay off ( Ha... not) but was still very protective of his sister and her friends.

* * *

At the Lupin household

* * *

Remus come home to his wife Athena, Son Jason and his baby girl Jasmine. Jasmine was Daddy's Little girl, he knew Jasmine wasn't as perfect as he though, she had a wild side . . . . but didn't they all. 

Jason was the oldest son of the family aging 16, his sister only being 14. Someday Jason wanted to be an auror like his father, now that Voldmort was gone...( In my story. . . I'm not going to have people prejudice against werewolves) People didn't have to live in fear and it was all thanks to Harry the little 14 year old who defeated Voldmort all by himself once and for all ( meaning Voldmort was finally gone), but always had his friends and family supporting him.

But like his father, Jason was passed on the wolf gene meaning like his father, he would turn into a werewolf on full moons but instead of every month it was every 4 months that he would change. It was something about his mother's blood that prevented him from changing every month. But unlike his sister, while he changed, she did not.

Jason had his father's short blond hair and his mother's light brown eyes with a hint of dark blue, while his sister received dark brown hair from their mother and dark sapphire eyes from her father.

Jason was well built from the Quidditch team as a chaser, as was Jasmine, but Jasmine was a Keeper for the Griffindor Quidditch team. and she was the only people who could take down her big brother.

Let's just say Jason was very scared of his little sister, she has a temper...and a damn big one... For anyone who knew her,... who ever knew her should have to take a least 4 steps back... when Jasmine was angry ( which wasn't very often) anyone could be taking her heat if they crossed her the wrong way as well could feel her warpath... a mile away.

* * *

In the home of Sirius Black

* * *

Sirius tiptoes through the front door. _

* * *

(Sirius POV) _

* * *

"_Phewww...I'm safe" _

"_I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding"_

"Your not out of danger yet. . . . . .Little man" (I found it funny...if you have a better nick name I could use, I'm all ears)

From the shadows Abby Black walks out with her arms across her chest.

"Now when have you been?" Abby replies with a frown on her face.

"_I became very nervous. . . .no can tell me I'm a coward for not standing up against my wife . . . . . . If you were in my place ...you should be afraid ... very afraid"_

"_I had to think of an answer quick. . . . . . . _"Ummmmm...well...I was out". _. . I.am so dead and buried. . . Think Sirius think. . . . . . give her a better answer._

"So you were out...out where?" Abby replied with a smirk on her face

**

* * *

(Abby's POV) **

"**Oh this is fun...I could tell I was making Sirius very nervous . . . . and it brought much joy into my heart . . . . so seeing my ego filled husband on his knees. . . . how I loved this"**

* * *

(Normal POV) 

Sirius had sweat dripping down his face...but it was hard to see considering his hair being in his face...but the expression on his facemade it loud and clear. . . . it make it very clear that he was very scared of Abby especially at this moment.

"Honey please don't hurt me . . . . . . badly. . . . . . .I promise I'll be good. . . . . . .just spear me."

At this point Sirius was on his knees begging his wife for forgiveness . . . only a fool would stand up against her.

"Get up.. . .You big baby. . . .I wasn't going to hurt you. .only scare you a bit . .but maybe I went a little over board." . . As Abby noticed there was a puddle on the floor.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

"BAD Dog. . . . .bad puppy. . . .no doing your business in the house but it doesn't matter that you did it on this big dog . . . . . .HYDRANT here."

"Hey I resent that. . . .cries'. . . .sniff'. . . . "Your always making fun of me" Sirius curls up into a big ball on the couch

Abby actually thought she had hurt his feels and felt very guilty. So she went to comfort him . . .

"Awwwww. . . . .Sirius, I'm Sorry. . . .I should have been more considerate of your feelings"

Sirius body began to shake and jumped up scaring the Beejeebaas out of Abby...while laughing really hard. (A/N: meaning it looked like he was sobbing abut instead he was laughing really hard)

"You actually thought I was crying". . . .then Sirius thought for a moment "Wait! Am I that big of a softie have I lost my hard edge. . . .NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You so Evil. . . . .When I get my hands on you. . .YOU ARE DEAD MEAT. . .DO YOU HEAR ME SIRIUS ORION BLACK. . .YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Hey dad. . . . . Did you just get home? Michael asked his father . . . . . then he saw his mom's red face.

Michael looked up to his dad at a lot and he was always willing to help him. . . .not that he didn't love his mother. . . . considering she did give birth to him and had to carry him for nine months. . . . .but she did give him his annoying sister . . .nnnnnaaaaaaahhhhh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . he still loved her.

"DON'T STAY-----RUN------RUN FOR YOU LIFE!

With that Sirius ran out of the house. . . .with Abby hot on his tail.

* * *

I know i haven't reviewed in awhile. . . . . . .I was writing this chapter and it took me a while to get it right.

So please tell me what you think. . . . .I hope you like it

And i promise to make it a habit to update often

So tell me what you think

ll

ll

**V**

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
